


Hicca and Eret's Moment

by RunusBrewblade



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gender Bender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunusBrewblade/pseuds/RunusBrewblade
Summary: Hicca is out racing with Eret once again but things take a different turn as the two become much closer





	Hicca and Eret's Moment

Hicca smiled as she felt the roar of the wind rush against her body as she and Toothless flew through the clouds. It felt so good to be up in the sky once more, to feel free of everything and not have a worry in her heart. Flying with Toothless was her favorite thing to do. But they were not flying alone today. Below them, flying at a decent speed was Eret and Skullcrusher. The once dragon trapper was now learning how to fly a dragon on his own and by the looks of it, he had a long way to go.  Hicca smiled as she leveled Toothless down; coming up beside Eret as they flew to some sea stacks ahead.

“Hanging in there ok Eret? Would be a shame if you were to fall off into the ocean…again.” Hicca teased as she stole a look at him. She couldn’t help but stare at his muscular body, how it flexed as he gripped the saddle reins, how she could make out all the scars and burns that ran along his skin. She stared at his face, loving how he bit his lip when he was nervous, how his hair got a bit wild from the winds that tore across his face.  She could feel her face grow hot beneath her helmet and cursed herself for it. It was just not fair, why did he have to be so good looking at this moment. Hicca soon snapped out of thought when she heard him speak.

“Hey that only happened once and memory serves me you were the one who knocked me off in the first place.” His eyes darted at Hicca, trying to see beneath her helmet.  

Hicca smiled to herself as they flew on. “Your own fault for not holding on better, come on let’s see how good you’ve gotten, race you to the sea stack over there. ” Hicca pointed to a very large stack, it had a few trees on top and looked big enough for the two of them.  

Eret looked to where she was pointing and nodded as she smiled.  "Prepare to be amazed milady.“ And with that Eret shot off, he and Skullcrusher flew at a speedy pace, moving much faster than before.  

Hicca was shocked to admit he had gotten a lot better, but not as good as her and Toothless. Hicca nudged Toothless and together they shot into the sky over Eret, it would be easy to beat him but Hicca wanted to tease him a bit. She had Toothless fly down over Eret just a bit above his head; as soon as she saw him turn to looked around for her she flipped Toothless over and handed down before him. She smiled as he didn’t notice her.  "Too slow handsome.” She cooed out as she brushed her fingers along his neck, causing him to jump out of surprise. Hicca laughed and together she and Toothless took off into the sky and ahead of Eret.

Hicca could hear Eret cursing at her for her little trick. She didn’t care as she loved to mess and tease him. It was too easy to get under his skin at times.  It only took a few minutes to reach the sea stack. Hicca had gotten there way before Eret could. She slides off Toothless and removed her helmet, her long braided hair flopped down along her shoulder as she looked to the sky for any sign of him. She smiled as she saw him coming in for the landing. With a loud thud, Skullcrusher was safely on the ground once more, he let out a roar as Eret hopped off from him.

“That good lady was a dirty trick to pull on me. ” He spoke as he moved toward Hicca, pointing a finger to her as his amber eyes stared at her.

Hicca couldn’t help but blush a bit from him, those eyes always made her heart fluttered. “Who me? Why Eret son of Eret, I don’t know what you mean.” Hicca moved back from the taller man, grinning the whole time.

  “Oh you may be the greatest dragon rider but I bet I can easily take you in a sword fight.  Face it without your dragon you won’t stand a chance.” Eret grinned at Hicca, he was baiting her into a fight and it was working.  

Hicca smiled as she pulled out her dragon sword, extending the blade and pointing it at Eret. “Well, then we’ll just see who the better Viking is then. Come on Eret, show me those sword skills you just love to brag about so much.”  Hicca looked over at Toothless and Skullcrusher before they started. “Don’t worry buddy, me and Eret are just having a friendly sword fight, why don’t you and Skullcrusher go catch some fish while you wait.” Hicca gave her best friend and reassuring smile and watched as the dragon smiled back at her and hurried along with Skullcrusher as they took off into the sea. Hicca smiled s she watched Toothless take off, she loved the way their new tail worked so well. But her attention soon turned to Eret, she smiled as she watched him pull out his own blade. “Ok Eret son of Eret, show me what you got.”

Hicca hated to admit but Eret did have skills, she found it hard to get in close, the strong man was able to grabble and toss her around with ease, his movements were quick, his attacks strong and not once did he ever underestimate her. But Hicca still smiled as she was able to get a few moves over him, how she was able to duck and roll out of his reach, how her sword held up to his strikes and was able to trip him up, how she never backed down and never let him push her around. Hicca was so glad for all those sparring lessons with Astrid now.

“Not bad, I must confess I didn’t think you would be….uhh… so good at fighting.” Eret panted out as he pushed Hicca away from him. He panted heavily, his body covered in a hot sweat. He wiped his face as he looked at Hicca, his amber eyes shining in the setting sun.  

Hicca huffed as well, her body felt so hot from the sparring match, her leather clung to her body it a sticky sensation. She huffed once more as she raised her sword up again. “How about you give up and I’ll go easy on you.” She smirked as she smiled at him, her eyes looking him over, loving how his body glistens in the sunlight; she bit her lip as she shook her head to forces. She had plenty of time to ogle his body on the way home. “Come on then, let’s see what other tricks you got up your sleeve.  Hicca moved to Eret, their swords clashed as they struggle to push other back, Eret was stronger but Hicca was used to having bigger people throw their weight around at her.  It looked like neither one of them would budge until Eret did someone unexpected. Without a word he forcefully kissed Hicca, right on the lips and held it there for a few seconds.  

Hicca was shocked, as her mind went blank.  Suddenly she felt Eret pushed her back and pinned her to the ground his face mere inches from her own. Hicca watched as he smiled at her. "How that for a trick Hicca?” he smirked at her as he held her down.

Hicca just stared up at Eret as she felt overwhelmed with shock, he had kissed her, he had kissed her to just make her drop her guard and pin her to the ground. Hicca felt anger, outraged, pissed off but most of all she felt so aroused by it all. She wanted to punch him but most of all she wanted to feel that kiss once more. So without a word, she leaned her head up quickly and pressed her lips to his once more.   Hicca moaned into the kiss, she wanted Eret to see what a real kiss was like, not something dry and quick but moist and hot. Hicca moved her lips against his, feeling his body tensing up from her kiss. She suddenly thrust her hands upward, throwing Eret off and onto his back, Hicca rolled with him, straddling his lap as she looked down at him, her hands pinning his above his head. Her face felt like it was burning but she didn’t care, she stares Eret in the eyes and smiled at him.

“I got a better trick.”  Hicca couldn’t hold it back any longer, she had teased Eret, pushed his buttons, doing everything she could think of to show him that she was interested in him. But that kiss had done it for her; she didn’t care about traditions or the proper way to go about things. She wanted Eret son of Eret and she was going to have him right now.

Hicca sat up as she brought her hands to her armor, she began to undo straps and buckles, sighing happily as she felt her armor loosen and soon fall from her body. She shoved the leather chest plate off last as she felt the cool wind blow against her sweaty body. She was in a simple wool shirt now. She smiled as she notices Eret blushing heavily while staring at her. No dought shock to see such a large bust bulging out on her chest. Hicca merely smiled, he wasn’t the first man to be surprised by them nor would be the last. Hicca soon leaned down and began to kiss Eret once more enjoying the taste of his lips once again.  She could still taste the hint of berries on his lips she moaned aloud as her hands cupped his face to hold him steady. She nibbled at his lip as she felt his strong large hands move along her waist. She moaned aloud, letting him know to keep going. She wanted to feel him touch her all over; she wanted to feel Eret explore her body with those big strong hands.

Minutes rolled by before Hicca broke the kiss, she panted along with Eret as she took a minute to acquire air. She wanted more and from what she could feel beneath her legs he wanted just as more as well.  She bit her lips as she suddenly stood and pulled Eret to his feet. She pulled the Viking’s head down to hers once again, kissing him forcefully as she pushed him back against a tree. She couldn’t stop the fire that was burning in her belly now, she wanted Eret and she was going to make him want her just as well.  Hicca parted her lips from Eret’s, watching as his eyes followed her. She inched her way down, dropping to her knees as her hands gripped tightly around his trousers. She could see the bulged form against the fabric, seeing it stain along with it. She looked up as she gave him a harmless smile. She had always wanted to try this.  Hicca moaned out as she jerked Eret’s trousers down, watching as his cock spring up to greet her. It was hard and thick and it was curved to the side a bit, she could make out the fat veins that ran along the shaft as she felt the heat roll off from it. She was pleased by what she saw. Hicca pushed her hair back as she gripped Eret’s shaft, she moved her hands along it, stroking it softly as she brought her lips to bear on the head. It had a salty taste to it, like saltwater in a way. Hicca moaned as she brought more if it into her mouth, hearing Eret moan out from it. She soon began to bob, sucking back and forth as her tongue and lips moved all around it. She coated his cock with her spit, allowing her hands to stroke it with ease. She was starting to enjoy herself when she felt Eret’s hands grab at her head.  Hicca gasped a bit as she felt Eret pushed her down on his cock, his hands gripping her hair as he tugged her back and forth. It was clear he wanted more and he wanted it to go faster. Hicca moaned out as her cheeks burned. If Eret wanted more she would be more than happy to give it to him.

Hicca arms shot out and wrapped around Eret’s waist, she clung to him as her mouth devoured his cock, slurping and sucking at it like it was a tasty treat. She pushed deeper and deeper until her lips met the base of his cock. She smiled to herself as she had just taken his whole cock in with little trouble. Her moans vibrated against his shaft, his gripped tighten even more until Hicca could hear him moaning out in protest. Hicca began to pull back but before she could she felt a hot wave of sticky cum invade her mouth and throat. Eret was cummed from her lips alone.  Hicca took a moment to gather her thoughts as she felt Eret’s cum roll around in her mouth; the taste was very salty but a bit sweet as well. Her lips were still sealed over his cock; his hands slacked as she looked up. His face was so red, his eyes still locked in with her own. Hicca moaned once more before she swallowed all she could, let only a bit of cum leak from her lips and onto the ground below.   She smiled as she hand stroked his cock a few more times.  "Take me.“ She spoke in a commanding voice to him, she wanted more, so much more and by the looks of his cock so did he. Hicca stood up as she began to strip away the last of her leg armor. She shook her hips a bit to help get them off. Soon she was wearing nothing on her body expect her simple green tunic shirt. She smiled at Eret, watching as his eyes followed her. She turns her back to him as she rested her hands on the hard oak tree, her pale ass shaking at him, inviting him to come to her. "Take me Eret.” She spoke as she spread her legs before him.

Hicca didn’t have to wait long, no sooner had she said the words that Eret had come over to her. She could feel his body press up against her backside, his cock throbbing between her soft ass cheeks. Hicca had to bite back a moan from his touche; her pussy was soaked as it dripped down her thighs, her body trembled with anticipation, her mind abuzz of lust and desire as she felt his hands once more explore and move along her skin. She couldn’t wait much longer for him, but thankfully she didn’t have to. Hicca felt Eret, push into her suddenly, she shouted out a gasp as she felt his cock slide into her warm moist folds. He was so thick and hard, she could make out his whole shaft inside her. There was a bit of pain but that was all gone by the time he pushed his way all the way up to his base. Hicca moaned as he paused, letting her get to feel every inch of his cock inside her, how it curved a bit to the left, rubbing up against her inner walls. It was such a snug fit, so tight inside her. Hicca flexed her own muscles, squeezing down onto Eret as she looked back at him.

“Come on Eret, show me what you got.” She teased at him, hoping to get a rough rise out of him.  Eret merely smiled at Hicca, his voice returning to him once more.  "Careful what you wish for Hicca.“ He spoke out as she suddenly grabbed at her ass tightly before pulling back only to slam his hips hard back into her.

Hicca screamed in a blissful surprise as she felt Eret take her, he moved his hips slowly but each thrust was as hard and forceful as the last. Hicca moaned aloud as she felt her body burn hot with pleasure as she was pressed against the tree bark, to feel Eret pound into her, to use her so forcefully and rough, she was going mad for it all. Hicca began to move her own hips as well, moving them along his cock, meeting his own every time he thrust and slammed into her. She smiled as she heard Eret moan out, his body picking up speed as they continued on.

"Oh you are one naughty woman Hicca, I would have never guessed you would be such a dirty lass.” Eret shouted as his gripped Hicca’s ass more tightly, forcing her hips to move back to meet his own.

 Hicca responded with sounds of lustful moans as she stole a glance at him, she smiled as she smooched her lips at him. “Oh you love it, you love it when I tease you Eret, and you love me being this way for you. Now come on and show me just how much of a Viking you really are.”  Hicca soon felt Eret meet her challenge when his hand suddenly slapped at her ass. It hurt but with the mix of pleasure and lust coursing through her body the pain felt good to her, she moaned out for him to do it again, to strike her harder. She was soon rewarded with several more sharp slaps to her rear, to feel her skin burn with pain as her body was assaulted with pleasure. Hicca couldn’t help but lose focus of her surroundings, to feel her body respond to the bit of pain and pleasure done to her. She could feel it all building up inside, like a huge wall holding back the tide. It would not hold nor did she want it to, she wanted Eret to break it down and flood her mind with the burning lustful desire and pleasure.

Hicca lost track of time and the number of times she had climaxed as she felt Eret assault her body with his cock over and over, never pausing for rest or even to slow down. She had lost her voice so long ago, even if she wanted to something she couldn’t for the pounding lust had drowned out any words for her to speak.  Hicca could hear Eret panting aloud, his body was moving quicker, his voicing growing out her name, he was about to cum once more, lucky for him so was Hicca.  Hicca felt their bodies moving as one, as though their desires for one another had linked up and responded to one another. Hicca gripped the tree tightly, her legs felt like burning iron, about to give way at any moment. She moaned and pushed into Eret, wanting him to cum and soaks her insides with his seed. She wanted him to cum in her, to plant her womb with his child. She didn’t care about the consequences, she only wanted him.  Hicca suddenly felt her wall break, to feel the overwhelming feeling of pure pleasure wash over her body like a great flood. She could only scream in joy as she drowned in her joy.  Hicca soon heard Eret scream as well, his cock throbbed madly as she could feel his cum rush into her body and pour deep within her womb, Hicca could only moan shakily as she enjoyed the hot warm feeling of his seed invading her body, she would surely get pregnant from it, there was no doubt about it. She felt her body giving way, falling back into Eret’s arms as they flopped down onto the hard ground.  Hicca could only smile as she felt his arms wrap around her body, holding her close to him as the dying sun basked them in its warm light. They went out to fly and ended up doing so much more, Hicca would have to take Eret out flying more often if he planned to stay around.

  



End file.
